


A New Heroine

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When one falls, another shall rise.





	1. A New Heroine

The screen hissed and frizzed. Damnit, the kid took down another camera. And this was the last one if you could remember, the one just outside the room where the Barrier lay, the room that the King just entered with the freakish human child. Of course, you knew what was about to happen next. You brace yourself for the screams of agony. Three, two, one…

But… there was nothing. Nothing. Not even a mouse squeaked. Then again, Asgore was not one to be alarmed by danger or a murderer for that fact. He was the bravest and most humble leader who would bow to his worst enemy to accept defeat rather than curse or be angered at his downfall. 

But this eerie silence… Were you alone here now? Did that demon really kill every single monster down here? Well, not every one, you are still here. You try to call someone, anyone but all you hear is static. 

What’s blocking the signal? You should have the best connection in the whole of the Underground. The amalgamates could be causing it, they do produce stronger electric signals when they are nervous. But… they’re dust too, even those that have fallen down and seemingly immortal were killed off by that kid. You were sure Mettaton’s armour would be impenetrable but… he was easily dismantled but a slash. Even Undyne was… she was… 

NO. She is still here. You can feel her presence. You can feel her heart beating with yours. You can feel the same anger, the same annoyance, the same DETERMINATION she felt towards that human child. The world shall live on. That was her wish wasn’t it? Wow, how fast did time go? She just disappeared, just like that. You never got to tell her how pretty she looked, how smart she was, how much you loved her. You will never be able to tell her now but you could avenge her. This world shall live on… so she can live on.

***  
You were never too good with magic. It was more of a physical thing and surprise, surprise, Alphys the science nerd was never good with physical exercise. But you had an edge… you had one thing that thing doesn’t have. Love. 

Sure, Frisk may have lots of LOVE but it doesn’t get you very far. Level Of ViolencE makes a person more distant the more a person has. It makes them stronger, faster, deadlier but they can’t recognise humane behaviour, merciful deeds or natural emotions nor do they possess the ability to feel pain. 

Love on the other hand, does the opposite. It makes a person closer to others, it makes them weaker, clumsier, idiotic to the point that they are literally free EXP. But it is just that, which makes a person fight harder. When something they love is taken away, all they want to do is fight to get it back. But how do you bring someone back from the dead? The answer is obvious, you can’t. So then what’s the solution? Easy. K I L L T H E O N E W H O T O O K I T A L L A W A Y.  
***

There the devil was, standing there with that smile of theirs. Crouching down, they run through the dust of Flowey. Oh, god, remember him? Such a failed experiment, you wanted to try again but… he was living, well not really since he had no soul but he was there, breathing, blinking, moving. You couldn’t just kill him. So you let him be, put him with the other flowers in the garden. He stayed for a while but then he left… and now, he was really gone. 

“H-hey there. Y-you think you’re done having your fun over there playing in the sandpit kiddo?   
Y-you think you’re real cool for killing all those monsters huh?   
W-well it seems you’ve forgotten someone here.   
Y-you know, it’s not nice to leave people out of all the fun right?   
T-then again, I don’t mind. I was always bullied when I was a kid.   
S-still though, there’s still that one little bit of EXP you want right?   
Well, I’m right here. Come and get me. If you can.”

The room turned dark. Yellow used to be such a happy colour, such a pure colour, but now… It glowed with a tint of black, a shade of hatred. Lighting bolts shot from all places, left, right and centre. Some came up from the ground and others came from the sky. All your moves were based off others. After all, you spent most of your life behind the screen, obsessing over every little detail. It paid of useful in the end. 

You have spent many hours watching Undyne sparring with other monsters. You did what she did and Frisk blazed through them all like it was nothing. You watched Sans’s last fight and dodged their attacks just like him. You watched Papyrus and his colour changing souls and formed your own type of magic. White, turn their soul white like a monster’s soul, so they are weaker to attacks and can’t hold as much determination. 

With that, they start dripping, good sign. You see them getting more and more tired as their body can’t keep on holding that figure for much longer. Then again, you can’t either. It’s not because you haven’t being working out lately, it’s just that you were running low on love. As the fight progresses, their thoughts start getting into your head. 

At first, you tried to block them out but what do you do if they are just a bad memory, a collection of all your worries and anxiety. As soon as you start questioning yourself, it all goes downhill from there. You try to remind yourself of all the good things and the hopes and dreams of the people you loved and have failed to protect. What’s even left if you do win? There’s nothing in this world. What’s the point? There’s no point. 

You take a sharp breath. The thing looks at you creepily. It’s disfigured form shuffled closer and closer to you. Half human, half goop. What a horrible fusion. And you did this, Alphys. You made another one. But this one has no mercy towards you. It will kill you, your creation will kill you.


	2. A New Heroine (Poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'blurb' of one heroine's call to action.

I have watched everything through a screen  
Spent hours watching everything that had been  
Was always drawn to the most dramatic scene  
Especially on a certain soul that glowed green

Something has being happened lately  
How should I put it straightly?  
Something that has changed our world greatly  
How am I still so calm saying this stately?

Reports say of a human that has fallen  
Suddenly in the air is pollen  
Wails, screams, bawling  
A heroine they are calling

She failed, twice  
He took a roll of the dice  
The shadow in the corridor makes thrice  
My cowardice made others pay the price

I hid; I was scared, I watched on  
Everyone is now gone  
If I don’t try, I may not see dawn  
Taking that step outside, my fate had being drawn

Our cards were even,  
I knew I was going to be beaten  
But I had to speak to that demon  
Punish them for their treason

Yellow, a colour of purity  
But also a colour of tyranny  
Isn’t that such irony?  
Now it’ll be Death’s heraldry

Monsters are weaker than humans, common fact  
Coming int this, I knew my odds were stacked  
But I’ve got a secret weapon backed  
Waiting for the right moment to drop the act

Turn that red into white  
I shall show everyone my might  
In the history books they shall write  
Make them remember of my plight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little poem to go with the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale by Toby Fox  
> One shot by me.


End file.
